In our prior application Ser. No. 07/592,824, there is disclosed a fabric roll having an elongated core and an end cap releasably attached to each end of the core. A length of fabric or like material can be wound on the core to a diameter usually not exceeding the diameter or radial extent of the end caps. To wind the fabric to a larger diameter requires the substitution of larger end caps. However, to maintain an inventory of end caps of different sizes obviously is very costly.
In accordance with the present invention, a larger end cap can be built up from an assembly of smaller end caps. Thus end caps of a given size may be used singly for the smaller diameter rolls of fabric or the like and may be combined with one or more additional end caps to provide an enlarged end cap unit for larger diameter rolls.
In accordance with the present invention, and as more specifically described hereinafter, an end cap may have a central coupling for securing it to one end of a core. The end cap may also have a partial coupling formation along one edge. The end cap is adapted to be assembled edge-to-edge with one or more additional end caps of identical construction to form an enlarged end cap unit in which the partial coupling formations combine to form a second coupling for securing the end cap unit to one end of the core. Thus the core may be used with a single end cap at each end for small rolls of fabric or it may be used with one or more additional end caps assembled edge-to-edge into an enlarged end cap unit at each end for larger diameter rolls.
It is an object of this invention to provide specially designed end caps having the features referred to above.
Another object of the invention to provide an improved locking device for releasably securing an end cap to the core.
A further object is to provide a fabric roll which is rugged and durable, relatively inexpensive, and easy to manufacture, assemble and disassemble.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.